The present invention relates to therapy patches. It appears especially well suited to provide therapy patches configured to deliver a treatment chemical, along with vibration, to desired external areas of a human body. “Therapy” refers treatments to relax or otherwise provide beneficial sensation(s), such as for example to treat sore muscles.
Muscle pain can often be effectively treated by having a professional masseur massage the affected area. Such massages are sometimes supplemented with electrically powered hand-held massaging devices, and/or with chemicals (e.g. lotions) that are topically applied to the human skin during the massage. However, the services of a professional masseur can be expensive, require scheduling in advance, and typically require the person being massaged to be essentially immobile during the massage.
A number of devices have been developed that provide massaging effects without requiring a masseur. Many require an electrical power cord during operation, albeit some do not (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,256).
A variety of patches have been developed for delivering treatment chemicals to a human (e.g. transdermally or topically). See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,027,555 and 3,734,097. There have been efforts to improve the migration of those chemicals from such devices into the bloodstream employing ultrasound or an electric field. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,735,470 and 6,738,662 and U.S. patent application publications 2002/0156415, 2004/0024348, 2005/0038377, and 2005/0065461.
However, these prior art transdermal patches did not address ways to provide perceptible massage effects. Further, they did not address how a massaging vibration could be developed in connection with such a portable patch using an assembly that was sufficiently lightweight to permit the use of an adhesive application system.
Hence, a need exists for therapy patches that can provide massaging effects as well as a therapeutic chemical.